Chapter 2 A Total Disaster
by Sailor Moon-Sailor Venus
Summary: Please enjoy!


Chapter 2- A Total Disaster

At nine o'clock A.M.,Lani woke up and she went to go get something to eat for breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal and she got ready to go for the day. Today, Lani wore a pink t-shirt and she wore a pink skirt. She has her hair in a ponytail. She decided to go to the park again so she left the house at ten o'clock A.M.. Lani ran all the way there. She didn't tell her new friend, Irish, that she was going to the park. It was to early to call anyone at this early hour so she decided to use her time wisely and go to the park to have some fun. Lani arrived at the park and she wondered what she should do first. There wasn't to many people in the park today because it was ten o'clock in the morning, so she walked over to a tree that was located in the territory of the tennis court. She headed over there. She was unaware of an invisible beam of light that was coming straight at her. When it hit her side, Lani cried out in pain. She was surrounded by electricity from the beam that zapped her. She put her hands to the ground to keep her back high so she wouldn't collapse. The beam blacked out Lani and Lani woke up in the hospital.

"Oh. You have awakened? You should go back to sleep so you won't look back later and have to see what we are doing to you to help you recover. You're doing well though. Go back to sleep. We're fixing your bruises." a male docter told her. Lani went back to sleep, to exhausted to bother talking. Droopy eyed from sleeping, Lani woke up at six o'clock P.M. and looked around for anyone she could talk too. Lani looked around the room before she spoke so she could see where she was. The room has white walls and there is a blue is a fan in the middle of the ceiling to keep Lani cool. "Hello?" Lani called. "You've woken up again? You're nearly done. A lady saw you in the park and she called an ambulance to help you out. She told the receptionist at the table that you were crying out in pain at the park and you blacked out. You had some bruises from the incident and we don't know how it showed up." he explained. "What? You don't know how the bruises showed up?" Lani exclaimed and looked into the past to see what happened before she was sent to the hospital. She remembered shrieking in pain from something zapping her in the side. "Do you think the bruises showed up when I was shrieking in pain? Do you think they appeared when I blacked out?" Lani asked. "I suppose they appeared in the are good questions to ask but sadly, none of the docters here know the answers to the questions you asked." said the doctor. "All I know is you'll recover and the bruises will be disappear." promised the doctor. "As long as I'm alive, that's all that matters." Lani said and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Lani. Lani. Can you hear me?" Mrs. Arinna asked her daughter. Hearing the voices of her mother, Lani woke up and looked at her mother. "Mom. I'm sorry I'm here. I'm sorry you were worried, but I'm alive aren't I?" she began. "I'm glad you are alive and I'm grateful the docters were able to help you out. They told me the story and I'm speechless to what happened. I wouldn't have thought something wouldv'e come out of no where to zap you." her mom said. "I'd better go. I'll give Irish a call to come visit you." her mother told her and she left the room. _"I shouldn't be in the hospital. I should be playing in the park. Not being trapped inside a boring old room. I see why I dislike it here because I can't do anything __fun__ in here.__" _Lani thought. She decided to wait for Irish to come visit her, to keep her company, so she fell asleep.

"Lani. Lani." Irish said. "Lani wake up. It's eight o'clock P.M.. I'm sorry what happened to you. I'm glad your safe." Irish comforted her friend. Lani spoke,"I hope whatever zapped me will not happen again. I don't want to come back here a second time just because of that incident." "No worries. You should think positive and it won't happen." promised Irish. "Okay. When will they let me out of here?" Lani asked her friend. She needed to be informed on the time. "They'll let you go at nine o'clock P.M." replied Irish. "Awesome. I get to be released from this boring place soon. There's nothing fun you can do in here." Lani complained. "Would you like to do something at the park tomorrow?" asked Irish. "Sure. If I have the strength to go to the park tomorrow, which I know I will." Lani replied. "What do you want to do there?" Irish asked. "We could play tennis." Lani replied. "Okay. Are you good at tennis?" Irish asked. "I'm not an expert on how to play tennis, but I know a little. What about you?" Lani responded. "Same. I think I know a little more than you do though." Irish responded with a little laugh. "What time do you want to meet tomorrow?" Irish asked. "Let's meet in the park at twelve o'clock P.M." Lani concluded. "You should rest and I'll come get you when it's nine o'clock P.M., okay Lani?" Irish told Lani. "Okay. Are you going to be staying in the hospital?"Lani asked Irish. "Of course. I'll be staying in the hospital until your mom takes you out of the hospital. I want to see you standing on two feet." Irish said. Irish stood up and went to the door. She turned to look at Lani on the bed,"I'll come back." Irish promised and she left the room. Lani decided to go to sleep to wait for her friend to come back.

"Lani. Lani. Wake up. It's nine o'clock P.M." Irish told her friend. Irish shook her friend's arm with her own hand to wake her up. "Get up." Irish ordered Lani. "I'm up. I'm up." Lani replied and she opened her eyes. Lani sat up slowly and brought her knees around to the bed's side. Lani stood on the floor and asked her friend,"Can you show me which ways to go to the hospital's front door?" Lani asked. "Sure. Let's go." Irish said and the two teenagers exited Lani's room to go find the hospital's front door. Lani and Irish arrived at the hospital's front door. "Let's wait for your mom to pick you up. Let's sit down." Irish said. They sat down and waited for Mrs. Arinna to walk into the hospital. Five minutes later, Mrs. Arinna walked into the hospital and the woman spotted her daughter and Irish sitting together on the five-foot-long brown seat. Mrs. Arinna came over to the teenagers and began the conversation,"Hey girls. Thank you Irish for taking the time to wait with my daughter while I wasn't here. Thank you for keeping her company." "You're welcome. It's not a problem at all." Irish began. "Excuse me. I don't think we've met yet. My name is Irish." Irish said. "Hello Irish. I'm Mrs. Arinna. I'm Lani's mother. It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Arinna introduced herself. "Mrs. Arinna. Lani and I will be going to the park at twelve o'clock P.M. in the afternoon tomorrow. Is that okay?" Irish explained. "That is fine. Lani needs some fresh air tomorrow because she was stuck in a hospital for half of the day." the woman replied. "Okay. She'll get plenty of exercise and fresh air."promised Irish. "I sure hope so."the woman replied, ending their conversation. "Can I go home yet?" Lani asked, impatiently. She felt like she was going to stay here for the rest of her life. "Yes. We are going." her mother replied and she went over to the hospital's front door to wait on her daughter. "Thanks Irish for keeping me company and thank you for helping me out when I needed guidence to find the hospital's front door." Lani thanked Irish. Lani hugged her friend in repayment and Irish hugged Lani back. "You're welcome." Irish replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lani concluded and she went out the hopital's front door with her mother. After a while, Irish was picked up and she went home.

Lani arrived at her house. She ate dinner with her family. Her father broke the silence at the dinner table, "Before your mother came to the hospital to check on you, she explained that you ended up there. How did you end up there?" her father asked. "I was going to the tennis court's territory and while I was going to a tree, something happened to me. The doctor told me that a lady saw me and she called for an ambulance. It was very boring in the hospital. Luckily I had Irish to keep me company." Lani explained. "That is very weird." her father commented. "Besides being zapped, something else was strong enough to black me out." she explained. "That's odd. Well I'm glad your safe." her father concluded and the family ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

Lani went to bed at eleven o'clock P.M.. The bruises on her body were gone. As Lani slept in the night, half of her body's blood changed to a different color because of the incident that happened earlier in the day. Half of her blood was light green to represent Animal DNA. The blood in her body did not wake her up. She slept peacefully through the night until it became morning.


End file.
